


Before dawn.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, a lot of cute sunset dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Sunset dates have always been a favourite of Panto’s, they were always so peaceful and calm. This one was no different.





	Before dawn.

Inglenook looked so beautiful in the evenings. Where a soft sun glazed the fields with an orange glow and the breeze of the night rolled inwards over the land of Wendimoor. The sunset itself was even more stunning, a sight to behold in fact, as pinks and yellows painted the sky for miles around.

However, this particular evening, a pair doesn’t focus on this event, but on each other.

Panto Trost was sat against the base of a tree, his expression softly illuminated by the setting sun as he sang gently to the man lay against him. This man was Silas Dengdamor, who had positioned himself between Panto’s legs so that his head lay comfortably in the pink haired prince’s lap. Here, he closed his eyes as Panto’s hands found his hair, and listened contently to the hum of his love’s voice.

The prince sang in a sweet tune to the bird songs above their heads. Looking out over the land before them and wondering just what it would be like had he not found the peace he had at that moment. His partner thought much the same, pondering the luck he had in finding somebody so gentle as the man he lay against.

After a short while, Silas opened his eyes, his hand starting to trace the air in time to his love’s voice- and just as he did this, Panto reached the end of his adoring tune and leaned down, planting a lingering kiss to Silas’ forehead.

Silas smiled at this, scrunching his nose and pushing himself to sit so that he could capture Panto’s lips with his own before the prince had the chance to pull away. He was welcomed by the curl of smile against his kiss and the warmth of two arms curling around his middle.

When the kiss broke, Silas leaned back against his partner, soaking in Panto’s warmth as he let his head fall back against his chest, nuzzling into the crook of the taller man’s neck.

They sat in silence. They didn’t need to speak, they didn’t need to say a word. Both simply knew the joy of each other’s company, in fact, Silas knew this better than anybody else.

He supposed he never intended to fall asleep, but sat beside Panto, he simply couldn’t stay awake. And as the sun set, his eyes fluttered closed. Panto noticed this a short while later, his own eyelids growing heavy with the night, Silas was supposed to meet Wygar in a few minutes- but the Trost couldn’t bring himself to wake his love.

With a gentle sigh, he fumbled just slightly, careful not to move too much as he drew his legs in and lifted Silas. Carrying him took little effort, and Panto was more than thankful for the lack of a sword on both of them that evening.

As they approached the Dengdamor house, the Trost retreated towards the shadows, keeping a good eye out for Wygar as he did. The friend of the Dengdamor’s spotted him however, before Panto could spot the Oak.

“Trost? What are you doing? You could be caught.” Wygar spoke sternly, in a harsh whisper as he joined Panto in the shadows.

“He fell asleep, I couldn’t bring myself to wake him.”

“Not good. His mother is still awake.”

“Damn. I knew there would be a catch. Is she in her quarters?” Panto looked off towards the building, catching sight of the light in the window of one of the towers and huffing another sigh, “I don’t wish to leave him.”

“Panto, sir, you can not stay.”

“I can.” Panto looked back to Wygar with pleading in his eyes, “Please, Wygar, I’ll be gone before dawn. You can tell his mother he fell asleep in the aviary again.”

Wygar gave a grunt, clearly not happy with this plan, however he thought the best for Silas. “Fine. But not so many times is his mother going to believe this story, Trost.”

“She won’t have to believe it for much longer. I promise you.”

“Before dawn. Trost.”

“Before dawn.” Panto reassured the figure, who seemed to have formed a guard like stance in warning of their conversation. “Thank you, Wygar. I owe you too much.”

He gave a swift bow as Wygar simply nodded, before turning on his heel and carrying Silas off to the aviary. It was a short walk from the Dengdamor house- and Panto was becoming increasingly thankful for the small corner the pair had made.

When trying to find a hideaway from their parents, Silas and Panto cleared out a secret area in the aviary just for them. Like a tent within the contained plants that housed enough room for a small sleeping bag like bed for them to spend the night in. They’d both been terribly thankful for the aviary’s vast size, and frequently spent the night there.

And when Panto was off on trips with his family? Silas would spend the night there alone, wrapped in his loves scent and warmth, before sneaking back to his room in the morning.

Now, Panto ducked beneath the curls of plants to lay Silas down on the soft bed area. He was careful to remove the man’s shoes- and then his own. Before sliding to lay beside the Dengdamor with a soft smile. “Goodnight, my love.”

He spoke gently, a mere whisper and a ghost like kiss to Silas’ forehead- before laying down completely. It took only a few minutes for Silas to reach out in his sleep, searching for Panto beside him and hugging himself closer to the prince when he found him.

It was moments like these that Panto couldn’t help but adore. He merely wished their future contained ones that were of a less secret kind.


End file.
